


План с очевидным недостатком

by thegamed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Less than 1000 words
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Женщина-таймлорд, которой как раз не хватало для выполнения его коварного плана по заселению Галлифрея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	План с очевидным недостатком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Plan with One Obvious Flaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Beta: s11131

Доктор засовывает руки в карманы и устраивается на сиденье поудобнее. Он задумчиво разглядывает Донну, выводящую Тардис из параллельной вселенной. Какие-то смутные мысли о метакризисе таймлорда и человека никак не дают ему покоя. Доктор закрывает глаза, пытаясь понять, что же его беспокоит, - а открыв их, натыкается взглядом на декольте Донны, и тогда-то до него доходит, о чем внутренний голос так усиленно пытался ему сообщить.  
\- Донна, - провозглашает Доктор, - ты женщина!  
Донна прослеживает направление взгляда Доктора.  
\- Так и есть. Догадался - возьми с полки пирожок.  
Вот именно, Донна - женщина! И таймледи! Женщина-таймлорд, которой как раз не хватало для выполнения его коварного плана по заселению Галлифрея.  
\- Хм, извиняюсь. - Он прошмыгивает мимо Донны в лабораторию. Для начала, ему нужно стабилизовать метакризисную мозговую активность. Будет крайне сложно убедить Донну вынашивать многочисленных таймдетишек, если ее голова вдруг взорвется.  
Но Донну, наверное, будет крайне сложно убедить и без этого.

***

Если бы Доктор хорошенько продумал свой план, то он, наверное, не стал бы делать подобное предложение Донне так несвоевременно. Они, привязанные за лодыжки, висят вниз головой над норой гигантских, злых и очень голодных пауков.  
Донна протестует:  
\- Но мы же спасли вашу деревню!  
\- Мы хотим помочь вам, - перебивает Доктор.  
\- Если вы нас убьете, это будет геноцид! - продолжает возмущаться Донна.  
\- А мы ведь даже еще не начали размножаться!  
Доктор понимает, что Донна не в восторге от идеи - она принимается раздавать указания, чтобы местные жители немедленно бросили их в самую глубокую часть паучьей норы.

***

\- Это будет потрясающе, просто представь. Дети у нас с тобой родятся потрясающие. - Но едва Донна начинает задумываться над вопросом, как Доктор сам же все портит: - У них будут мои мозги, и моя красота, и мои волосы. О, мои волосы!  
\- И что же им тогда достанется от меня?  
\- Ах, не беспокойся, есть способы убедиться, что им не передалась часть твоих человеческих ДНК.  
Раздается звук пощечины, а затем наступает потрясенная тишина.  
\- Они могли бы унаследовать твой хук справа, - восхищенно произносит Доктор.

***

\- Тебе даже не придется вынашивать их всех. Давай ты возьмешь себе одну половину детей, а я другую?  
\- Или ты сам будешь вынашивать всех.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Или ты заведешь их с кем-нибудь другим.  
\- Донна...

***

\- Твоя семья обрадуется. Из Уилфа выйдет дельный деятельный дедушка. Дельный деятельный дедушка, каково, а? Ловко у меня получилось?  
\- А что мама?  
\- Ой, я же совсем забыл про Сильвию.

***

\- Я буду очень хорошим отцом.  
Доктор решил, что, если он сможет убедить Донну, что он вовсе не безответственный бродяга с аллергией на само упоминание семейной жизни, то Донна смилостивится.  
\- Ты даже за растением присмотреть не можешь.  
\- Это наглая ложь! В Тардис много растений!  
\- Я знаю, - заверяет его Донна. - И одно из них сегодня с утра попыталось откусить мне руку.  
\- Я поговорю с ней. Видишь, я умею навести дисциплину.

***

Доктор догадывается, что ставит телегу впереди лошади. Если говорить прямо - сначала трахаться, а уж потом дети.  
\- Давай просто займемся сексом, хоть разочек, а если тебе не понравится...  
\- А если мне не понравится, ты бросишь эту чертову идиотскую затею с детьми?  
Доктор хочет сказать, что всегда есть искусственное осеменение, но неоднократные покушения Донны на его физическое здоровье успели научить его кое-какому самоконтролю.  
\- Конечно, - говорит Доктор вместо этого.

***

Доктор лежит, наслаждаясь приятной расслабленностью во всем теле.  
\- Ну, я полагаю, эксперимент прошел удачно.  
Донна хмурится и потирает кожу под грудью.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что физически возможно проткнуть легкие чьим-то ребром.  
\- И только представь, - продолжает Доктор, в полной уверенности, что жалоба Донны на столь серьезное внутреннее повреждение преувеличена, если вовсе не сочинена, - ты уже можешь быть беременна.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, глупенький. У какой это расы залетают от того, что мы с тобой только что делали?  
\- У таймлордов, - заявляет Доктор с посткоитальной ухмылкой.

***

\- Доктор, - говорит Донна.  
\- Донна, - говорит Доктор. - Полагаю, ты хочешь знать, что я делаю под твоей кроватью в середине ночи, со шприцем в руке?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, я определенно пришел не затем, чтобы украсть образец твоей ДНК, пока ты спишь, и вывести легион маленьких рыжих таймлордиков.  
\- А. Ну хорошо.

***

Донна сидит на кухне и пьет кофе. Перед ней стоит кактус в горшочке.  
\- Давно не виделись! - У Доктора вообще возникло смутное ощущение, что Донна его избегает. - Чем занималась?  
\- Как обычно. Позвонила дедуле, приняла душ. А, кстати, еще я передала свое сознание таймлорда вот этому кактусу.  
\- Ты - что?  
\- И даже не спрашивай меня как, потому что для меня это все теперь сплошная китайская грамота.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Ну, я порядком от этого подустала. Я начала разговаривать как ты, так что мне постоянно хотелось надавать себе пощечин. Полный абсурд. Поэтому, если захочешь с кем-то подружиться, обрати свое внимание на растение.  
С этими словами Донна допивает свой кофе и шествует из кухни.  
Доктор изучающе смотрит на кактус.


End file.
